Memories and Nostalgia
by SnowCakes
Summary: This story takes place in an ordinary world where Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary are on a field trip. One glance of a lost Pikachu leads them to a world of adventure and nostalgia.
1. Field Trip

**Field Trip**

**Ash's POV**

Usually during school hours, I'd either be asleep or daydreaming. But how can I sleep when we are having a field trip?

"Hey Ash, isn't this exciting? Its so rare that 's get a field trip!" Brock exclaimed.

What he said was true. We only get a field trip every 3 months or something like that! I wanted to switch to another class but too many friends of mine are in the geezer's class.

"It would be fun if we were going to an arcade or the mall. But we are going to a forest in the middle of nowhere!" I replied.

Misty was in the seat in front of me sitting next to Erica, her "BFF". She turned around and hit me.

"At least were getting a field trip! If you don't wanna be here than just get off the bus!"

Misty can be mean at times but she is pretty cute...Except for the fact that she is flat-chested...

"Yeah Ash, if you got off the bus than maybe we can all be happy for once!" Gary said with a smirk.

I just noticed what was going on. Gary, the "casanova", got up from his seat in the back to show me off.

Janine and Sabrina giggled.

"Why don't you shut up Gary? No need to be a loud mouth." Koga backed me up.

Gary, stunned by Koga's comment, returned to his seat without a word.

"Thanks Koga, I owe you." I told him showing my gratitude.

"No problem. He gets on my nerves though. He thinks he is all that just because he is Oak's son."

Its true. Gary is the geezer's son and he takes advantage of that.

Suddenly, the bus halted.

Whispers were filling the bus. Some girls even screamed just to make it dramatic. It was odd though. Even though we were supposed to be in the middle of nowhere, this was literally the middle of nowhere. There was not even the building where park rangers hang out.

"Calm down children!" Mr. Oak stated calmly. "We have stopped due to problems in the engine. Please wait while me and the driver check to see what is wrong. Do not leave the bus no matter what! It'll be on your head!"

Even though he was trying to calm us, it was obvious he was nervous. All this time, Borck had been looking out the window. It was odd because he wasn't nervous one bit. He seemed hypnotized.

"Hey Brock, whatcha staring at?"

"Huh?" He turned and faced me with a blank face.

Such an airhead...

"I said...WHATCHA STARING AT?"

"Don't call me crazy, but I think I saw a yellow rat-like creature staring at me. No lie, it had red cheeks and pointy ears. I'm gonna go check it out."

As Brock was getting up I grabbed him and said," Didn't you hear 's warning? You have to stay!"

I hardly call the teacher by his proper name, but when I do, I'm serious.

"Look", Brock stated, "I am not afraid of the teacher unlike you. I might be a goodie-goodie at some times, but I'm adventerous!"

"Fine! I'll go with you!" I said unwillingly.

As we were leaving, Misty grabbed my shoulder and we started arguing.

"Worry about yourself!"

"You'll get in trouble!"

"Who cares? I trust Brock!"

"I am going with you so you won't do anything stupid!"

Misty is weird. First she tells me to be a goodie-goodie and now she wants to join us? Whatever. The more the merrier.

We were halfway to the forest when Gary came out of the bus yelling at us.

"Hey! I heard what Brock saw and I'm coming! You got that?"

"Whatever Gary."

Actually, Gary and I were pretty good friends. I hate to admit it, but I feel more close to him than Brock. There is just something about our relationship...

"Where did you see the rodent, Brock?" Misty asked.

"Just further ahead."

**Gary's POV**

How long is this walk? It feels like centuries! Being with Ash and Brock is fine, Misty is the problem! I could still be fighting with Koga but I saw that Misty was across from him! All these years and I can't get her to like me again! I guess I should strike a conversation.

"So Misty...What do you think the creature that Brock saw is?" I asked lamely.

"How would I know?" she replied looking at me strangely.

Dang it Gary! Always making a fool of yourself!

"Nice try", Ash whispered to me.

I blushed the rest of the way.

**Ash's POV**

Haha. Gary is still trying to make his move. I am sure even he knows, he can't win Misty. He broke her heart once and she won't allow it again. And I think even Gary knows th-

"The creature must be around this area" Brock said, interuppting my thoughts.

We looked around, there was practically nothing except forest stuff. Leaves, trees, dirt, bushes, rocks. Thats what I thought...until we saw something that changed our lives forever.


	2. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

**Gary's POV**

Gosh. It feels like its been hours and my back is aching. Usually, I wouldn't believe others if they said they saw something, but I saw the creature Brock was talking about. I saw its yellow fur and lightning bolt tail. As for why I haven't said anything yet, I don't want to look like a fool if we don't find it.

"What the - is this!"

It was Misty. She is so cute when she curses, but I know this is not a time to admire Misty's cuteness. Its more of a time to worry about not getting caught for a dumb reason.

Brock, Ash, and I checked where Misty was looking. Even I had to curse. I am surprised that Brock, the oldest of us, did not.

"A portal?" Ash asked.

"That's not possible!" I exclaimed.

I am a realist. Scientists have not created a fully-functional portal so that means portals don't exist. Sometimes I hate being so practical, but its better than believing leprechauns and Pegasuses.

"If there are yellow rat creatures in the middle of nowhere then why can't there be portals?"

That got me to shut up. He's right. If scientists haven't discovered that thing, portals might be another thing.

"Maybe the rat went through!"

"Maybe it wants us to go in!"

As Brock and Ash were jumping to conclusions, I could tell Misty was trying to think. So so cute. Her thinking face makes me want to hu-

"Holy -!" Misty yelled.

"Whats wrong?" Ash asked with a worried expression.

She stuttered so much we couldn't understand her. She fell to the ground and pointed to the portal. If I was in her place, I would stutter too. The portal was growing!

Brock reacted the fastest and made us all grab hands just in case. Even I knew running wouldn't matter. We were too close for comfort.

The portal swallowed us.

All of a sudden it was dark. Then white. Lastly, colors were everywhere.

The colors were trying to separate us. Green was tugging at me. I was too scared to notice what color the others got.

"Never forget me!" Brock yelled.

"We will always be friends!" Ash shouted with hope.

I decided to yell something too.

"Not even colors can separate friendship!" I yelled stupidly.

"I love you guys! Gary, I want you to know that-"

That was the last thing I heard before we were separated.

If I could tell the future, I would have never even gone on this field trip.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you subscribe!**

**I hope this is the drama that you hoped for!**


	3. Starting Over

**Starting Over**

Living life is a very difficult thing to do. Now imagine starting life over and reliving it. Some might enjoy the extra chance, but its like a living hell. Forgetting everything in your past life...Roaming around in a place you never thought existed...Starting over...

**Ash's POV**

FUUUUUUUUUUUU-! How can I be late at a time like this? I have to go choose my pokemon and show off in front of Gary! He is the worst thing that ever walked on Earth. I really want to hate him since we're enemies, but I feel as if...we were best friends at one time. I hate myself for not hating him!

Huff...Huff..Huff...I made it...2 hours late. 2 fricken hours late.

I walked in his building and saw the professor. Even though I have great respect for him, I have these urges to call him a geezer. Its odd.

"Ash, you disappoint me. How can you be late on an important day like this?" said the geezer, I MEAN PROFESSOR OAK.

"Hehe. Sorry, I stayed up last night thinking of what pokemon I wanted."

"I'm afraid that won't matter now."

"W-why not?"

"You came too late. The other trainers came to pick up their pokemon. Since you came too late, I gave the last starter to Jimmy."

I stomped my foot on the ground.

"There has to be an extra!"

I actually hoped he would say there wouldn't be any left. The only reason why I wanted one was to compete with Gary. I have no interest in them.

"There is one left. Let me go fetch it, but be warned, it is quite wild. I haven't fully tamed it yet."

He got a pokeball and released the pokemon inside it.

A pikachu.

Of all the pokemon, its the one that makes me feel sick. The one that's revolting. I have no idea why I hate it, but I do. I have a feeling that it ruined something a long time ago. I guess I am weird like that. Always feeling like a reincarnation...

"So is this pokemon okay?"

"Um. Sure..."

I do not know why I said yes. I meant to say no, but my heart said yes. As if accepting the pokemon is the key to unlock my past and future.

He gave me the pokemon and a pokedex. Now I am a creature tamer, woohoo. Sarcasm WAS intended in that last comment.

"Where did you find this pikachu?" 

I had to ask. I feel like this particular pikachu makes me hate them.

"It was lurking by my lab actually. I tested on it to see where it came from and it has the scent of something odd. Like...another dimension. Crazy right?"

"Yeah...Well, I gotta go and become a pokemon master."

Yeah right. As I said, I am only doing this to compete with Gary. I left Oak's lab and after a reasonable amount of walking, I released the creature.

It looked like a painted rat with a tail cosplaying lightning.

It grinned at me. I think I am going crazy. It fricken grinned at me. Can pokemon even smile? And it wasn't just a regular smile, more like a mischievous smile like when someone tricks you.

Now I'm stuck with a pikachu on my sad, tear-jerking adventure...an adventure that I never even wanted to come across with.

**Author's Note: This is NOT a Gary X Misty fan fiction. That was only an add-on to the story.**

**Please subscribe, recommend, review, or what you do these days. ;)**


	4. The Start of a Journey

**Key:**

Arial Font: Thoughts and Talking

Comic Sans MS Font: Journal

**The Start of a Journey**

Dear Journal 1-6-2011

I am only writing this because when I beat Gary and get famous, I can show my story to the world. Yeah right, I am only doing this so I can keep sanity. When with creatures that sicken you, you are bound to lose sanity sometime. This journal will keep me and anyone else who reads it up to date with my "adventure". The only thing that has happened on my quest is that I got to Viridian City and caught a Caterpie near the forest. I caught it without Pikachu. In fact, I never even released it yet. I'll release it whenever I feel like it, which probably will be never! Ha! But I'll probably have to so I can beat the gym leaders.

Signing out early,

~Ash

**Ash's POV**

I can't believe I spent 500 fricken poke-money for a journal. Worst decision of my life. But it will hopefully keep my sanity. Anyways, I am hanging around Viridian City, where my first dramatic moment in my adventure happened. I know this should go in my journal but I am more of a talker than a writer. It all went like this:

"Would you like paper or plastic?"

"Paper".

I was at the poke-mart purchasing food for my "thing". I know I hate Pikachu but I don't want it to starve.

I left and went outside to release it. Hold on. HOW do I release it? I never even bothered to try. Hey! I think I click this button-

FWOOSH!

My little rat appeared. It gave me a cocky look. Even though it looked super annoying, I gave it its food. I took out a sandwich and had a bite. As I was enjoying its taste, the little rat stole my sandwich. Apparently the rat thinks its MY master. It ate my sandwich and pushed its food toward me.

"What the - is wrong with you? I decide to be nice and you try to take control!"

I was creating a scene so I put it back in the ball and ran to Viridian Forest.

"That little jerk. I bet Oak set me up with that thing on purpose."

Anger was seething out of my body. The more I thought of it, the more of a monster I felt like. I grabbed Pikachu's pokeball and threw it against a tree.

"Take that you little runt!"

I stepped on the ball over and over.

Eventually it broke.


End file.
